


Marinette and Mjolnir

by TheDelta42



Series: Marivenger [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Miraculous Ladybug, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Marivenger, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDelta42/pseuds/TheDelta42
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Peter Parker, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Thor
Series: Marivenger [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956535
Kudos: 70





	Marinette and Mjolnir

**_ Marinette and Mjolnir _ **

The first Marinette knew of Thor being planet side was when Hail started levitating, Hail and Eruption had been gifts from Thor after she managed to pass the test Odin had set before her, before she took Guardianship of the Reality Stone. Marinette had named them herself, they had been made using the Uru metal that made most, if not all, Asgardian weapons. Marinette had gone onto work with the Avengers, in both big and small conflicts, until the sceptre had been retrieved and Ultron had been born. Then thing went south for a while.

Ever since the Ultron debacle, the Avengers, and any other members who had been on loan from before Ultron such as Ladybug herself, had gone their separate ways until they were called on again.

Marinette had walked into her living room to find Natasha and Tony waiting for her. They gave a quick explanation of the forming events, how Steve was refusing to sign the Sokovia Accords and how the Team had been split. They didn’t know that Marinette already knew and had already picked her side. She told them she was going to deposit a couple of things in her room before talking to them. She then left via her balcony and met up with Clint, before joining him with Steve and Bucky.

There was the battle at the airport, with only Captain America, Bucky and Ladybug making it to the plane. Tony met up with them and everything was fine. Until the truth was revealed and everything that they had been fighting over had been for nothing. Marinette returned to Paris with a warning from Ross, as she technically had helped. When asked, Marinette would always deny any knowledge when Captain America broke everyone out.

Marinette broke herself from her musings, before summoning a globe towards her. Her powers were that of creation, manifesting during an Akuma attack, when she launched the Akuma, a couple of builders calling themselves Ground Pound, across the Seine. Marinette was the target of quite a few reporters for the next couple of days.

Marinette’s eyes glowed, before a small pinprick appeared on Norway. Marinette internally smirked and then went downstairs. Peter was over on an exchange, while Cassie was over with her mother and stepfather. All of them were given free range of the Bakery while they were there. Marinette saw Peter and an annoying little brother, which made things weird when she found out that Peter was older than her.

Peter opened his mouth to say hello, when Marinette created a portal and walked into Norway. The sight that greeted her was dull, just a green field with the Bifrost making burnt into the grass and Mjolnir laying in shards.

Marinette froze, slowly making her way to the hammer, kneeling down and touching the shards, not believing her eyes. Marinette frowned, before shrugging her jacket off and piling the broken hammer into it as best as she could. She rose to her feet and opened another portal and walked back into her family’s living room.

Peter now understood what Marinette’s friend meant by ‘the arms’, although, he was more focused on what seemed to be a small animal, until Marinette put it down and the handle rolled out. Marinette reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone and dialled a number.

“Hey, Tony, I know you’re watching the light blink, but Thor was planet side and- oh now you pick up!” Said Marinette, leaning back on her heels, “Yes, Thor, Goldilocks, God of Thunder, was planet side, in Norway and something broke him hammer.”

Marinette was silent, before saying, “No, he’s not, from what I’ve seen he’s gone back to Asgard. Yes, his hammer is really broken, that’s actually why I called, I need a bar, maybe two of gold.”

Peter tried not to choke as Marinette said that, while Cassie’s mouth just dropped open, “Yes, you heard me right, yes when I say gold, I mean solid gold. What do you mean what do I need it for? It should be obvious.”

Marinette was quiet as Tony said something, before she said, “Gold is the only earth metal that will be able to successfully deal with the amount of power Mjolnir is imbued with. You’re a billionaire, you’ll think of something.”

Marinette then hung up, before she turned her attention to the hammer itself, muttering to herself “Tony will probably take a week.”

Tony, in fact did not take a week, only two days after the call, Tony turned up at College Francoise Dupont with two bars of gold and a half-scowl half-smile look on his face. Marinette felt a bit bad about asking him for the gold. Tony, and Happy after he parked the car, were fine with Marinette fetching the broken hammer from her home. When Marinette came back, Alya quietly pulled her aside. Alya told Marinette how Lila had said she was personal friends with Tony Stark, within hearing range of Tony Stark. Marinette could only imagine how well that went down. Marinette found Peter busting his gut laughing, as Lila was being held in place by on of Tony’s suits. Tony, for someone who had gotten no sleep and then lied about, was remarkably calm.

Marinette quietly cleared her throat, making everyone look at her, Marinette held up the bag that had the remains of the hammer in it, before walking over to Tony and emptying that bag.

Tony silently handed her one of the bars of gold. While everyone knew about Marinette’s powers, they had never been seen up close. Marinette waved her hand, making the fragments fit together, before her eyes glowed and morphed the gold bar into a liquid, making it go between the cracks of the hammer, before the second bar took over when the first was used up, with the leftover gold making a small cage to keep the fragments in place.

Marinette got to her feet and picked the hammer up.

“Alright, since Goldilocks is probably going to want this back, who wants to hold the hammer?”

Tony was the first to volunteer, his face taking a shocked look when the Hammer gained a large weight and dropped to the ground. After that everyone tried to pick the hammer up, Lila humiliating herself trying to pick it up.

Marinette frowned when the Hammer remained on the floor. Experimentally, she opened her hand and the Hammer flew into her grasp.

The following Akuma was not fun. Not. At. All. Fun.

**_ *3 and a half years later* _ **

Marinette swallowed as she, Adrien and Thor walked through Paris. After checking the memorials, Marinette had found that her parents were lost, as well as roughly half of their class. She was, however, spared of seeing the names of the other Miraculous users, running into Alya, Nino and Chloe while she was there. Adrien and Marinette quickly caught up with the others, Thor had stood off to the side, only saying something when Marinette introduced him.

The snap had cost them all, their friends, family and even their pets were lost. For Thor, Marinette and Adrien, however, it was devastating, the earrings were damaged beyond use, Tikki unable to manifest a physical form, Adrien had his arm taken by the Titan and Thor held himself to blame for Thanos succeeding.

Thor would’ve drowned himself in Fortnite and Beer, if Marinette hadn’t taken Stormbreaker and said to Thor that he can have the axe back when he was going to be responsible for his people. Things were tense shortly after, until Thor and Marinette had gotten into a screaming match and Marinette saying that unlike Thor, some were directly responsible, since she failed to protect the Reality stone. Thor had shut up, quickly after that. Marinette said for her failure, Thanos managed to win and it cost everything.

Marinette had vanished for a few days, before they found her sitting under a tree in the pouring rain. They all agreed on one thing, Thanos’s name will never be spoken.

“No one’s bought the Bakery and the Bank hasn’t tried anything.” Said Nino, looking at the three, “Namely because Chloe grew a heart and managed to convince her father to get the bank to back off.”

Chloe quietly scoffed, pretending to look at her nails.

“Yeah, Chloe has actually gotten kinder,” Said Alya, “Although, some people that’s because she-”

Chloe then screeched, making everyone flinch, “Don’t. Finish. That. Sentence.”

Marinette slowed as they reached the doors of the Bakery. With a shaky hand, she unlocked the door and pushed it open. Marinette saw some mouldy pastries, her nose wrinkling in disgust, having no doubt that the rest of the food that wasn’t long lasting had met the same fate. Marinette slowly made her way up the stairs, she reached her hand out and Mjolnir flew into her grasp.

Marinette turned around and held the hammer out to Thor.

“I think this belongs to you.”


End file.
